Missing
by CriminallyCastle
Summary: What happens when Jack Hotchner goes missing? Why does Emily blame herself, and when will everything go back to normal?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter One.**

The six year old looked up at the brunette and frowned, "Mommy, where's daddy?" Emily bit her lip and stroked her hand through the young boy's hair. She had always dreaded this question. Everytime Aaron was out for a few hours, Jack would constantly ask until he got an answer.  
"Oh, Sweetie. Daddy's at a meeting with his boss. He'll be home very soon." She tapped his nose and looked down at the bowl of left over cookie dough on the counter. They had been baking cookies for that night, in a small celebration of the new home and new life. It had been a week since they had first moved into the new house. She glanced down at Jack and a small smirk played on her lips. She dipped her index finger into the bowl, and pulled it out, covered in cookie dough.  
Jack gasped, completely exasperated. "Mommy! You can't do that!" He watched her lick the dough off and crossed his arms over his chest, giving her the patented Hotchner glare.  
Jack's protest elicited a laugh from the brunette. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, dipping her finger in yet again, "Oh, really?"  
The boy nodded seriously and then chewed his lip, as he had seen her do so many times before. "Yeah, mommy. Not unless I can have some!" He ran over to the bowl and dipped his whole hand in, coming up with a fist full of chocolate chip cookie dough. Emily laughed and shook her head.  
"Jack, that's too much. You're going to get sick. Hey, you have to be careful what you eat. Remember what the doctor said? You still need to heal completely." She sighed, her protests going unheard as he licked the dough from his fingers. She smirked and walked to the napkin dispenser, grabbing one, and wiping his face clean. "There's my boy." She kissed his cheek and hugged him, "Come on, the cookies need a while to bake. Wanna watch a movie?"  
Jack nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her into their living room. He opened the cabinet and pulled out the movie "Lady And The Tramp" She smiled and nodded, "Oh, Jack. This is my favorite." She put it on for them, and he walked over, sitting down in her lap on the floor. He cuddled into her chest, and she rubbed his back, as they silently watched the film. About half way through, the timer beeped on the oven, and Jack's eyes went wide, as he jumped from her lap, and bolted into the kitchen. Emily laughed and paused the movie, following him to the kitchen. She swallowed hard, the aroma of the cookies hitting her stomach hard. She clenched her teeth together and she looked down at Jack, before taking the cookies out from the oven to dry. She set them on the counter and covered her mouth with her hand, "Jack. I'll be back. Don't even try to sneak a cookie." She nodded and ran to the bathroom, closing the door and immediately opening the lid. She released her stomach's contents and dry-heaved until her throat burned. What the hell? She groaned and ran a hand through her hair as she rinsed her mouth out and eyed her lean reflection in the mirror. She looked exhausted.  
She finished and walked back out to the kitchen, looking at Jack, a small smear of chocolate on his cheek, as he reached for yet, another cookie. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Jaaack?" She smirked and tilted her head at the boy. "Did you eat a cookie even when I told you not to?"  
The boy shook his head and shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth, chewing. "nooooo, mommy. I didn't eat a cookie." He watched her for a brief moment before his attention was distracted by the puppy running through the kitchen.  
"Oh, really? Then why is there a cookie missing?"  
Jack looked at the tray and pursed his lips, swallowing the last bits of his cookie, "I dunno, mommy. I think Alibi took it. Bad dog. Bad." He looked down at the puppy and glared, wiping a hand at his face.  
Emily laughed, taking a bottle of water from the fridge and shook her head, "Well, that explains why you have chocolate all over your face again." She wiped his face clean again and smiled slightly, still battling the smell of the batch of cookies and chocolate.  
Jack looked up and grinned, "Mommy, can we go to the park? I wanna take Alibi for a walk." He gave her a puppy dog pout, causing her to close her eyes and think.  
"Alright, alright. Let's go." She sighed, something not sitting right.  
Within twenty-five minutes, they were headed to the pond at the park, Alibi trotting by Jack's side on his leash that Emily held. Emily looked up as a man with a small child walked over to her. He smiled and looked down at the pup.  
"Hi, My daughter would like to pet your puppy." Emily nodded slowly, trying to keep an eye on Jack as he ran ahead to the play-scape not too far ahead. She smiled slightly and gestured to the dog.  
"This is Alibi." She glanced down at the girl, and watched her play with the puppy for a bit, as the man began talking to her about how his wife had died, and his daughter had always wanted a puppy.  
When they had left, she glanced back to the play-scape, and looked for Jack, seeing other kids, but no six year old blonde boy. She bit her lip, looking around the park, and through the trees. Her heart began to sink as she still couldn't find him. "Jack?" She looked in the bathrooms, with no luck. He was gone. Missing. How had this happened? She only had him out of sight for a second. She shook her head and swallowed hard, feeling the urge to throw up again. This happened. She knew just how it happened on a daily basis. All it took was one second. "Jack!" She had tears welling in her eyes as she continued the search. After a few minutes, she pulled out her cell phone, biting her lip. She had to make this call. She didn't want to, but she had to. She brushed the hair from her face, and put the phone to her ear, dreading this call. "Aaron. He's missing. Jack's missing."

**A/N: So… This started out as an RP with my partner, but… We'll see where this takes us. Please Read and review!**

**-CriminallyCastle.**


End file.
